Muppet Treasure Planet
On the planet Montressor, a young Jim Hawkins and his best friends Gonzo and Rizzo are enchanted by stories of the legendary pirate Captain Nathaniel Flint and his ability to appear from nowhere, raid passing ships, and disappear in order to hide the loot on the mysterious "Treasure Planet". Twelve years later, having been abandoned by Jim's father when he was still young, Jim has grown into an aloof and isolated troublemaker. He reluctantly helps his mother Sarah run the family's Benbow Inn, and derives amusement from "Alponian solar cruising", skysurfing atop a rocket-powered sailboard. One day, a spaceship crashes near the inn. The dying pilot, Billy Bones, gives Jim a sphere and tells him to "beware the cyborg". After this, a gang of pirates raid and burn the inn. Jim, his mother Sarah, Gonzo, Rizzo, and their friends Kermit the Frog, Fozzie Bear, Bunsen Honeydew, and Beaker, flee. At Honeydew's study, Jim finds that the sphere is a holographic projector containing a star map that leads to the location of Treasure Planet. Honeydew commissions a ship called the Hispaniola, on a mission to find Treasure Planet. The ship is commanded by Captain Miss Piggy along with her disciplined first mate, Mr. Samuel "Arrow" the Eagle. The crew is a motley bunch, secretly led by the half-robot cook John Silver, whom Jim, Gonzo and Rizzo suspects is the cyborg they were warned about. Jim, Gonzo and Rizzo are sent down to work in the galley, where they are supervised by Silver and his shape-shifting pet, Morph. Despite their mistrust of Silver, they soon form a tenuous father-sons relationship. During the voyage, the ship encounters a supernova. Jim, Gonzo and Rizzo, while securing lifelines of all crew members, saves Silver from falling just in time. The supernova then devolves into a black hole and Sam is shortly sucked into it. The burst of shock waves and maximum engine power enable Piggy to pilot the ship to safety. Piggy mourns the loss of Sam, and suspects Jim of failing to secure the lifelines, while in fact Sam's line was cut by a ruthless insectoid crew member named Scroop. As the ship reaches Treasure Planet, Jim, Gonzo and Rizzo overhear the crew and soon discover they are indeed pirates including Scroop, Polly Lobster, Clueless Morgan, and Mad Monty led by Silver, and a mutiny erupts. Jim, Gonzo, Rizzo, Kermit, Piggy, Fozzie, Bunsen, Beaker, and Morph abandon the ship, but Morph has left the map behind. Thinking Jim has the map, Silver targets to kill Jim, but hesitates, allowing them to escape. The fugitives are shot down during their escape, injuring Piggy. While exploring Treasure Planet's forests, the fugitives meet B.E.N., an abandoned robot, who has literally lost his primary memory and invites them to his place for shelter. The pirates corner the group there; using a back-door, Jim, Gonzo, Rizzo, B.E.N., Morph, and with Sam who is revealed to be alive return to the ship, Sam posing as his ghost to scared the pirates off the ship in an attempt to recover the map. Scroop who was not scared off, attacks them but gets drifted into space. They obtain the map, but upon returning they are caught by Silver, who already captured Kermit, Piggy, Fozzie, Bunsen, and Beaker. Silver forces Jim to use the map, directing them to a portal that opens on any location in the universe, which Jim realizes is how Flint conducted his raids. They open the portal to the center of Treasure Planet, discovering that the planet is really a space station built eons ago that Flint commandeered to stow his treasure. As the pirates prepare to collect the loot, Jim, Gonzo, Rizzo, and Sam find the skeletal remains of Flint, holding the missing component to B.E.N.'s cognitive computer. He reinserts it, and B.E.N. immediately recalls that Flint had rigged the planet to explode upon the treasure's discovery. The planet soon begins to fall apart. Not wanting to go empty-handed, Silver attempts to escape on a boat loaded with treasure, but eventually lets it go to save Jim, Gonzo and Rizzo. The survivors escape to the ship with one of Silver's crew members Sweetums who defected, but it gets damaged and is unable to leave the planet in time. Jim, Gonzo and Rizzo rig a makeshift rocket-powered sailboard, and ride ahead of the ship towards the portal. At the last moment, Jim, Gonzo and Rizzo set the portal to Montressor Spaceport, and Jim, his friends and the crew safely clear the destruction. Jim finds Silver, Polly, Clueless, and Monty has snuck below decks to escape. He allows them to go, and Silver asks Jim to keep Morph, as well as providing him some part of the treasure to rebuild the Benbow Inn, believing Jim will "rattle the stars". Piggy offers Jim a recommendation to Interstellar Academy before he returns to the spaceport to reunite with his mother. Sometime later, a party is hosted at the rebuilt inn; Kermit and Piggy have married and had children of their own, B.E.N. and Sweetums are employed as the inn's chef and waiter and Jim, Gonzo and Rizzo have become a military cadets. Jim looks into the skies and sees an image of Silver in the clouds. Category:Disney Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:The Walt Disney Company Category:The Jim Henson Company Category:Muppet films